


RinRei Week 2 Day 5 Unrequited

by WinterWriter95



Category: Free!
Genre: Doubt of Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin feels that Rei doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinRei Week 2 Day 5 Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some angst and fluff RinRei for your day. I hope you enjoy the fic. 
> 
> http://www.swimoutlet.com/p/garmin-fenix-2-special-edition-performer-bundle-8122157/?color=212 (Rei's gift for Rin)

It’s been years since Rin has come back to Japan after graduating, he’s much closer to swimming for the Australian Olympic team. Life was going great except for one thing: His relationship.  Before his leave back to Australia, Rei had confessed his feelings for Rin and ever since then they have been dating.  But as the relationship continued Rin had the feeling that Rei doesn’t want to continue dating anymore. Since their relationship was a long distance one and, with Rin being the little romantic, he would send Rei gifts for each month of their relationship. But as he continued to send gifts he felt as though Rei doesn’t appreciate them anymore. It’s not just that but lately when they text one another Rei’s messages have been short and standoffish. That’s not like him.  So before his return to Australia Rin feels that they need to have a talk about where they stand in this relationship.

Finally the day came when Rin and Rei were to hang out; Rin was worried at how this day would go would him and Rei; break up or what?  Making it to his apartment, he rung the doorbell waiting to be let in. After a minute or so, the door opened revealing an excited looking Rei.

“Rei I think we need to have a talk.”

“Sure Rin-san but before that I have something important to give you.” The blue haired male had ushered him inside toward his bedroom, making him sit on the bed.  He watched as Rei went over to his desk, picking up a decorated box and giving it to him.  Rin looked at the present then toward his boyfriend. Slowly lifting the top off the box Rin is met with a watch.  At first glance he didn’t think much of it but after removing it from its confinements he then notices all the fine details.

“Do you like it?  I thought this watch would be perfect for when your training it can track your distance and pace as well as your heart rate; it could even recognize your swim stroke and pool distance. The watch can be used for other sport modes as well.”

“I-I love it, but how did you afford something like this?”

“I got a part time job and saved up the money.” 

With the watch still in hand Rin got up hugging Rei tightly.  “I’m glad to see that we don’t have to break up.”

Rei looked at him baffled, “Why would we break up?”

“Well I felt that when we texted that your replies were a bit withdrawn and your usually not like that.”

“I apologize Rin-san, I was busy working and I was trying to keep the present a secret.”

Rin smiles at him, thanking him once again for the watch.  He then knew that he had nothing to worry about because their love will never be unrequited.


End file.
